A Potter Tale
by SweetLittleMalfoy
Summary: If you take Harry Potter and throws him and some of his friends to the fairy tales what will then happen?    R/R :


_All rights to J.K. Rowling and the old fairy tales that has been the storyline that I followed. _

Once upon a time there was an young and handsome prince who lived in a beautiful big castle in a foreign country. The kingdom was so powerful that many creatures didn't dare to encroach it, so there wasn't many disputes that occurred. The castle was almost 50 feet high with dragons who guarded it, but non-magical persons couldn't see it even if they would be standing right beside it and looking right at it.

Even if the prince was very wealthy man with many servants who did everything for him, he felt very lonely and sad so in a long time he became depressed. The princes father couldn't understand why his son was so sad but the Queen who was a very clever woman told her husband that he didn't needed to be worried, their son only wanted to feel love.

So King Lucius arranged a prom to find the noblest man in the whole kingdom to marry his only son and it would arrive in less than two days.

30 miles away there was a skinny little boy with a scar right across his forehead. His raven hair was big and messy and the only thing that actually looked fine with the boy was his green eyes, but they were hidden behind the round broken glasses he wore. But it wasn't just his glasses who looked hideous, his clothes looked even worse. They were baggy with holes everywhere who could be seen, but aunt Petunia said that he looked absolutely fine in those clothes, he was after all a cleaner and cleaners didn't need nice clothes.

Cinderpotter laid on his bony knees scrubbing the floor with all his powers, or not all, his aunt and uncle didn't allowed him to use his wand so he was forced to live like a muggle, and he_ hated _it.

He jumped up in the air when he heard his aunts shrieking voice.

"Ickle Diddykins! Have you heard that King Lucius has arranged a prom to find the prince a husband? Wouldn't you be perfect honey?" she asked him curiously.

"Is Prince Draco searching after a man?" asked his cousin Dudley happily. "Draco is _so_ beautiful with his almost white hair and his big silverblue eyes. He is _so _perfect, I love him!" said Dudley exited.

When the night came was his fat little cousin dressed in pink glittery suit that Cinderpotter had made all by himself, and Dudley looked even more like a pig than usually.

"Pompkin, he's going to get in love with you when he sees you!"

_'No, he's going to get hungry when he sees you' _Cinderpotter thought and grinned to himself.

When his aunt and cousin had left, Cinderpotter fell down on the floor crying. It was so unfair that the fat pig could go to the royal prom, but he wasn't even invited to it. He stopped abruptly crying when he heard a strange noise.

_'What's that?' _he thought.

But he didn't haft to wonder a very long time before he saw a man with bulging golden hair appear. He was very welled dressed and he was holding his wand in his right hand.

"Who's you?" Cinderpotter asked.

"Don't you know who I am? You must have been hidden under a chair in a lot of years if you don't know who I am. I'm your fairy godfather Gilderoy Lockhart of course! You've got a lot of good luck cause you've got the best and most famous godfather in the whole country and perhaps in the whole universe!" said the man.

"But why are you here exactly?" Cinderpotter asked curiously.

"To get your prince charming of course!" Lockhart exclaimed.

The fairy took up his wand and cried "Inkiewinkiewiniwoe!" but nothing happened. There was a moment of silent before one of them even opened their mouths.

"Was that even a real spell?" Cinderpotter said sceptically.

"Oh, nothing happened, well you should have seen what I did with that spell to that werewolf in the Yongyong forest who was so ugly that his mother couldn't..."

"But that doesn't help me, does it? Just give me your wand so I can do it all by myself." he sighed.

"Well haven't you got highly thoughts about yourself, but here you go if you think you can do better than me." said Lockhart gruffly when he gave the younger man the wand.

In only a matter of seconds Cinderpotter turned into a handsome man in nice white clothes. Cinderpotter walked quickly to the big mirror on the wall.

"Snape, Snape on the wall tell me who is the noblest man of them all?" Cinderpotter asked.

"You are my _lord_" Snape spitted out.

Cinderpotter closed his eyes and took a harder grip of Lockhart's wand and then he apparated himself to the big castle where the prom was holding. When he opened his eyes again he was added in Draco's arms.

"Well that was an ugly scar you've got there." Prince Draco snorted.

"Wanna get married?" sighed Cinderpotter.

"Sure." Draco said boringly.

They danced all night while they were trying to tread on the each others feet.

Three days later the couple got married, but don't be surprised, everything goes kind of fast in the fairy tales, just like in this.


End file.
